Andromeda: Siege Perilous Class
Name: Siege Perilous Class Craft: Systems Commonwealth Siege Perilous Class Deep Stand-off Attack Ship Type II Type: Starship Killer Scale: Capital Length: 666 x 471 x 211 meters Mass: 18,045,521kg Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 212; skeleton: 21/+10 (Ship can be operated with only the autopilot at a +10 difficulty) Auto Pilot: Astrogation: 4D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D; Capital Ship Piloting: 4D; Communications: 4D; Sensors: 4D; Starship Gunnery: 4D; Command: 3D Passengers: 1,055 Cargo Capacity: 51,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Slipstream Drive: x0.04 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 6D+2 Battle Blades: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 50 / 5D Stealth Technology: Increase Difficulty to detect ship by 1D for every 10 space units. Weapons *'4 Type VII Antiproton Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-16/40/120km Damage: 4D+2 *'24 Type VII Point Defense Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/6,000m Damage: 4D+2 *'180 Electromagnetic Launch System Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Crew: 1 Skill: capital ship gunnery :*'Defensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-6/18/53 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/35/105km Damage: 3D :*'Offensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/24/72 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/48/143km Damage: 9D :*'Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D :*'Extended Range Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: 7D :*'Multiple Warhead Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D; See Weapon Description :*'Nova Bombs' :: Scale: death star Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: See Weapon Description *'10 Bucky Cables' : Fire Arc: 6 aft and 4 forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1/3/9 Atmosphere Range: 1-2/6/18km Strength: 4D *'6 Radiating Countermeasure Generators' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-15/45/135 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/90/270km Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Compliment *ES-14 Janus light sensor/attack drones: 32 Description: The Siege Perilous class Deep Stand-off Attack Ship II was designed as a next generation successor to the versatile and venerable Righteous Fist of Heaven Class, and at the time of the fall of the Systems Commonwealth, this was the newest and most advanced ship class in the High Guard fleet. The design of the ship incorporated new structural features due to many hard-learned lessons from the recently concluded Magog hostilities at the time, and included latest in Commonwealth technology. The Siege Perilous class was the most lethal starship-killer ever built by the Commonwealth. It was designed to operate with a minimum of crew and without any fleet support from behind enemy lines for extended periods of time. It also forgoes such standard shipboard features as small craft, a Lancer contingent, and research capabilities in favor of one of the most massive missile load outs ever seen. The Siege Perilous was one of the most heavily armed starships launched by the Commonwealth, and her arsenal includes the latest in extreme-range kill vehicles as well as the usual suite of offensive and defensive missiles, Antiproton Cannons, and Point Defense Laser's. Additionally, the new Deep Stand-off Attack Ship's distinctive knife-like profile gives it a tiny sensor cross-section, making the vessels nearly impossible for hostile forces to detect. Any enemy who does manage to engage the Deep Stand-off Attack Ship is confronted with reactive shielding and cold plasma armor that makes the Siege Perilous class exceptionally resilient and damage-resistant. This class is also notable for the lack of entry points, as access to the ship is through a single, heavily fortified airlock which leaves the ship nearly invulnerable to boarding party raids. Source: *The Andromeda Wiki: Siege Perilous Class *thedemonapostle